


bumpy tracks.

by babybenn (starlightseguin)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Artificial Insemination, Bottom Liam, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Girl Direction, Girl! Harry, Girl! Louis, M/M, OKAY I HAVE A THING FOR HARRY HEEHE, Parent Liam, Parent Louis, Parent Niall, Smut, Top Zayn, Unsafe Sex, and she's dating louise, because it's his baby...., girl! niall, he might be mentioned tho, i don't think harry is going to be in this, i dont know, i might continue it i don't know omg, liam is sort of a parent too, louise is totally louis bye, my friend forced me to finish this but i am happy with how it turned out, niall is a girl ok, unless i keep writing, whyw as that in caps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightseguin/pseuds/babybenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tbh, i was going to name this who's that boy ( by demi, ahh ) but then i thought that it would be too punny, and i it's in liam's pov, sorta, but - i need to sit down and be quiet. </p><p>anyways, please enjoy, i do not fluff, but i tried my best.</p>
    </blockquote>





	bumpy tracks.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, i was going to name this who's that boy ( by demi, ahh ) but then i thought that it would be too punny, and i it's in liam's pov, sorta, but - i need to sit down and be quiet. 
> 
> anyways, please enjoy, i do not fluff, but i tried my best.

Liam was later than usual off the bus that connected to the train station downtown, he'd been held up by a few of the women at his office coercing him into attending the dinner party one of them was holding for the office. His hair was ruffled in all different directions from the gusts of icy cold winds roaring through the city; he hadn't noticed until that moment he'd forgotten his hat on his desk. 

Running his tongue over his lip, Liam counted out the change he needed to board the 7 o'clock train back towards the city where his apartments were, he hoped he wasn't going to miss the new episode of Chicago P.D., he'd gotten back into the show after his schedule had cleared up from him graduating with his degree from Uni. He shoved the last quarter in the machine and picked the little ticket stub he would need to transfer onto the bus later. 

He wouldn't admit it, but Liam hated riding the train- his mom told him that she'd lend him her car, but he couldn't do that to her and leave her in the house all day while he was at work from 11 to 6:30, on normal nights. Sometimes he would pick up the 7 am shift if he was needing the extra money, but that wasn’t too often, his parents were always there to chip in a few twenties for dinner if he needed.

It was just his luck, though, he'd managed to miss his usual bus- the one that would've cut about twenty minutes of his initial ride and kept him on schedule to get home and go through his routine after work: change out of whatever he'd worn all day, go down to the apartment gyms and work out a little, then come back up to his apartment to shower and cook himself dinner and then sit on the couch with a beer or two to watch whatever one of his programs was on. If he was lucky, he would only have to cut his workout time down by half an hour which would mean he would have to eat less, so dinner might not take as long. 

"Excuse me." Liam's head jerked up and then he stumbled back after being met with someone smoldering gaze inches from his face, a pained expression covering his features before he coughed out an awkward laugh, looking down at his feet,

"My bad, honestly, I just- wasn't looking where I was going.. I'm sorry." He rushed out, his lips drying as he felt himself get nervous and his palms sweat, "I'll watch out next time." He murmured, wishing he'd brought his hat so he would have something to pull over his face that was most likely the color of Rudolph's nose.

 

"Don't worry about it." The smile that tugged at the stranger's lips wasn't forced and that put Liam at ease as he smiled softly before moving down the station to sit and wait for his train to come, taking extra precautions not to bump into anyone else while he made his way to the bench he'd always sit on. His eyes lit up as he saw a few familiar faces, Louise and her two month old daughter, Morgan, were sat on the bench together, the woman's top pulled down and a thin blanket pulled over her neck to shield the intimate action from any prying eyes. Liam felt his pace pick up before he was sat down next to the woman, a bright smile on his lips as she looked up with her mouth to say something before a smile similar to his was present on her mouth too. 

"Liam Payne! I thought you said you were done with public transportation," Her free hand shoved his shoulder lightly, her smooth, candy-sweet voice flowing into Liam's ears freely.

"I know, I know.. but Lorraine and Kaye kept me in the office trying to convince me to attend the party they were throwing for the office and I missed my first bus." He sighed, looking at the baby in her arms as the blanket was pulled down by a small fist. "Hello there, M&M." Liam cooed, the small infant waving her arms before she was being sat in his lap, Louise giving him an appreciative smile, turning to readjust herself.

Liam hummed quietly as he played with the small child's pudgy hands, her fingers wrapped around two of his as he bounced her in his lap. "And how have you been, my little cutie?" He murmured, lifting her up in the air to blow raspberries on the pink and blue polka-dotted onesie that was stretched over her growing little body. 

"How's your wife?" He asked, turning to look at Louise who was now watching the two of them with a fond smile, "Is she still on that radio show? Haven't had the chance to tune in for a bit." He murmured, moving Morgan's fingers from his face as he spoke, tsking quietly at the little baby. "Not in my mouth." He chuckled softly to her, pressing her limbs into her sides, frowning as she pouted her small bottom lip.

He chuckled softly to her, pressing her limbs into her sides, frowning as she pouted her small bottom lip; her eyes were just like his, probably the only thing she'd inherited from him other than his nose. But, it fit her well, and neither of her moms were complaining about her nose when she was born, they said "It's something for her to figure out when she's older, 'Why do I have Uncle Liam's nose?'".

"She's doing great, yeah, she's been on there every morning from 8 to about noon. It's nice to have her out of the house, if I'm honest, she's not the quietest." Louise gushed, humming softly, "I mean, I love her, Niall is so great with Morgan, she just- doesn't get that I'm still tired, y'know?" The young woman sighed happily before standing up, lifting Morgan from Liam's arms and situating her back into the stroller smoothly, glancing at him, "We're still on for lunch this weekend, right? The four of us?" She tucked the blankets around Morgan before putting the bag full of things in the little undercarriage of the stroller. 

"Of course we are, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Liam hummed to himself as he watched her walk away with a slow wave, a big smile on his face, "Bye Lou, bye M&M." He called, moving up the train station to get on one of the frontmost cars. He barely managed to squeeze in before getting smushed by the subway doors. "Phew." He muttered, glancing around for an empty seat, panicking slightly when the only unoccupied seats had people’s belongings piled on them.

He could have stood, yes, but being on the train for 30 minutes wasn't as fun as it sounded and he really wanted to sit down. Glancing around, the brunet tried to find a seat that wasn't taken again; it took him a moment but he finally found a seat a little bit down the car from him. A big sigh left his lips as he started moving, going as fast as he could without being yelled at by the other patrons on the bus - but fast enough that the train wouldn't leave while he wasn't holding onto something (the last time had been embarrassing enough, he didn't need to do it again). Slinging his bag over his shoulder to set it down, Liam slid into the two seater bench on the outside, a loud exhale escaping his lips as he glanced at the person seated next to him, the air getting caught in his throat as he did. 

-

Liam made it about 10 minutes without looking at the person - angel - seated next to him. Every moment or two, he would hear the tapping noise of the man's fingers against the screen of his phone, and he would look over to look at the tattoo poking out of the sleeve of his jacket and decorated the back of the stranger's hand. He ran his tongue over his lip a lot, Liam noted, his brown eyes flicking around to various places of the other's side of the seat. He glanced out the window a few times, feeling like less of a creep if he wasn't constantly looking at the boy he'd rammed into earlier. 

Thinking of something else would probably be a good idea, Liam thought to himself. Staring is rude, he didn't like it when some of the women at work would stare at him, so why would he stare at this other man, especially the one he'd already embarrassed himself in front of not even thirty minutes ago, had it really been that long? He shook his head, rolling his shoulders to get them out of their static position. He froze the moment he heard the fabric of his leather jacket brush against the hoodie of the man next to him, which caught the attention of the darker skinned man next to him, his hooded head lifting for a moment to look at Liam, his eyebrows raised slightly - Liam was going to die

He took his lip between his teeth, scooting a little bit away from the other until he was mere centimeters away from hanging off the chair, a soft smile on his lips, "Sorry, again," He spoke hushedly, swallowing quietly as he watched the other man squint his eyes in his direction before shaking his head, turning to face him a little, 

"For how much you seem to like bumping into me, maybe you should tell me your name," Liam's eyebrows furrowed together before raising, the saliva in his throat drying as he listened to the now quiet voice of the other man.

“My name?”

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? i might continue, depending on how well it does, or if i get another idea.
> 
> if there's anything you want to me to write, feel free to message me on my [tumblr](starlightseguin.tumblr.com), or any other communication i have linked somewhere on there, omg.


End file.
